Sharon Spitz
Sharon Esther Spitz is a fourteen year old teenage junior high school student. With green eyes and long blonde hair, it is difficult to believe she has what she feels is a difficult time in life. She wears a light blue shirt and dark blue pants and has waist-length blonde hair, usually found with a light blue clip in it. She has a tan skin tone, bright green eyes and also sports unusual silver braces. They sometimes cause trouble for her. In later years she wears dark blue jeans and a bright pink shirt with a light green necklace. Life A vegetarian and animal rights activist, Sharon has five pets. Two dogs, Pigger and Sampson, and three cats, Moshie, Rocky, and Lawrence. Sharon wants everything a teenage girl wants: to be popular, get good grades, hang out with friends, and have a boyfriend. Sharon sometimes does get into trouble and messes up like every other teen, but she always learns from her mistakes and sets things right in the end, no matter what the situation. Sharon is also known to be a clumsy, ditzy girl and would usually end up embarrassing herself one way or the next. Sharon's rival is Nina Harper, her old childhood friend, who attends Sharon's junior, and later senior, high school. She and Nina used to be close friends as kids, but when Nina found her beloved dolls with their heads chopped off, Nina immediately blamed Sharon for the act despite her pleas that she did not do it. Nina has done everything to make her life miserable ever since. Sharon's traits are, clumsiness, ditziness, responsibility, caring, helpfulness, and so many more good, and some bad, traits about her. Sharon's family members include her father Richard, her mother Helen, and her two brothers, Adam and Josh. Sharon's best friend is Maria Wong, and her other friends are Connor MacKenzie, Alden Jones, Brock Leighton, Dion, Marlo, and later on, Alyson Malitski. Sharon has five pets; her dogs, Pigger and Sampson, and her cats Moshie, Rocky, and Lawrence. Sharon is the middle child in her family. Sharon's favorite singers are Leena and Taylor Knight, both of whom she met in personThe Good LifeA Knight to Remember. She was an extra in Leena's new music video and she learned she had a lot in common with her and she also learned from Leena that being a big star isn't easy as people think. Taylor Knight was not at all who Sharon thought he was and he ended up being a guy who was full of himself did not seem to really care about her. So Sharon was glad when he canceled their date to her prom. Sharon had a huge crush on Alden early on in junior high, often finding herself struggling to form a relationship with him even though he also quietly returned her feelings. They eventually become boyfriend and girlfriend when Alden ended up asking her out. The two have a good relationship for about a year when Alden ended things due to Sharon's jealousy. Despite that they maintained a strong friendship. Finally in high school Alden realized he still had feelings for her and worked to rebuild their relationship, saying it was his mistake to end itLeap of Faith. He mad the effort in making his feelings known to Sharon and soon finally told her exactly how he felt. Despite Sharon's hesitance, not wanting to risk ruining their friendship, she accepted and they got back together. Physical Abilities Although Sharon is innately clumsy, she is otherwise quite capable of very demanding physical exertions. Strength While sparring with Maria during a kickboxing class, she exerts significant physical force in both punching and kicking.The Election. Her strongest blow lifts a large boxing bag clean off it's support, tearing it in half with one punch. Agility While learning to rollerblade, she accidentally slipped into a full 180 splitThe Worst First Date Ever. Period.. For a normal person, this would be a crippling painful injury, as it takes years of practice to build the required flexibility to do this safely. Sharon's only reaction is to shift to a sitting position, which would be impossible for an average person, given that adopting this position immobilizes the hip joints due to the physical stress of being pushed beyond their limits. Reflexes Sharon can react quite quickly to sudden events, as shown when she grabbed falling boxes accidentally dropped by Dion before they hit the floor.Funny Business Intellectual Specialties Sharon is quite accomplished in English and creative writing. Adam even says it is easy for her to win English assignment awards.The Beat Goes On Helen says that Sharon always gets an A in English.Funny Business However, her grasp of science and math is particularly weak by comparison, barely scraping through with a C average. Weird ScienceVegging Out "Living" Braces *((list of incidents where braces do something good, bad, indifferent. Please '''briefly' elaborate'')) *They sometimes cause trouble for her. like in the episode "Mixed Messages" Trivia *Sharon was voiced by Alicia Silverstone in the first two seasons, and by Stacey DePass in the third season. *Sharon was designed to explore, reflect, and mirror Silverstone's own life experiences and personal beliefs. Such as being vegetarian and concerned for animal rights. *Sharon used to be a ballet student, until a broken leg caused her to miss months of classes. Gallery File:Sharon_before_braces_-_101.jpg|Before the braces File:Braces_gain_Life!_-_101.jpg|They're alive! File:Braces_energized_-_101.jpg|Energized BVQWTE H2.jpg 30bf1b13-9ac3-4968-aeb7-4d9b478e347e_detail.jpg ac91cd05-fdf7-4862-b8d4-2aaccb9e3f6c_detail.jpg a0e29676-ad58-4506-ab34-1e46cded4a22_detail.jpg SMBoxing01.jpg|Kickboxing 1 SMBoxing02.jpg|Kickboxing 2 SMBoxing04.jpg|Damaged Boxing Bag SharonCatch.jpg|Box Air Catch SharonBalletPhotos.jpg|Sharon Ballet Photos Sharon'sPhoneT01.jpg|Sharon's Phone References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Students